Ultraman Proditor
"Beneath these scars and this eyewear, I don't even know what I look like." - Ultraman Proditor about himself. Ultraman Proditor is a villain in Ultraman Animus and an agent for the NWL, he is commonly found getting information on what the heroes plans are. History Pre Animus Proditor was originally a very respected Ultra within M78, he was mentored by Ultraman HERO, and had the ability to access information better than anyone else and being able to sabotage the enemy with great skill, and for his efforts he was able to bring down some of the most evil criminals known, and for a while he was a very high ranked Ultra, being awardered five Star Marks, but soon he became obsessed with taking down criminals that he took drastic measures that were unescessary, leading to his betrayal of the Ultra race, as when he believed a certain Ultra, he then actually killed an Ultra himself, leading to the start of his reign, where he murdered Ultra he thought were "Guilty", and he killed at least 68 people through receivers, disguises, and his exellent sabotage skills, it took nearly a thousand years before he was finally apprehended, leading to his face and upper chest being scarred, and he was forcibly exiled for years. During this time he developed a full new look for himself by adding camouflage to his arms and donning sunglasses and a robe. Proditor went so long in this disguise, he actually forgot what he really looked like. Being alone, Proditor nearly went full on insane but just before that happened, in the late 2800s, he was approached by NWL, who made a deal with him, he would be freed from his exile and could be a part of an official group, so his actions were no longer illegal, but, he had to kill and assinate and obtain information according to how Lee Thol saw fit, and he accepted, and to the events of Animus, he had never failed in any task they wished for him to do, leading to Thol becoming very close with Proditor. Powers * Dark Knife: He has a dark powered knife that when stabbed in someone, can either simply do what a standard knife does or if it is powered by darkness, turn the being struck by it dark, it doesn't always work though, and it takes a chunk of his energy to charge it. Body Features * Horns: Like some Ultras, Proditor has horns. They are mostly for show, but he inherited them from his father, and they can stab someone...... * Sunglasses: He always wears these.....ALWAYS...to the point that ever since he's first worn them he's never taken them off, and so he doesn't know what he really looks like anymore, they are also quite stylish. * Star Marks: Next to his right shoulder are five star marks he had from his great work back when he was good, he keeps these as a token of how far he's come and the memories he had of his former friends. * Robe: He has a very odd violet robe that extends down to his waist, also just for show. Trivia * His name is the Latin word for "Traitor". Category:Fan Villain Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultraman Animus Kaiju Category:Ultraman Animus Continuity Category:Members of NWL Category:Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Animus Ultras Category:Ultras Galaxi has drawn Category:Galaxilord1954 EX